It Ends Tonight
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: First Chameron fic! Don't judge! Angsty break up fic. Spoilers for S2 through 4. Cameron breaks up with Chase and wonders if she made the right decision. Song fic, It Ends Tonight by AllAmericanRejects


**Title: **It Ends Tonight.

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairing: **Chase, Cameron, and my OC Chloe.

**Spoilers: **S2, 3, and 4.

**Summary: **Cameron felt the cold sting of the air hit her face as soon as she stepped out of PPTH. She was cold, felt a little numb, but it wasn't the temperature outside wasn't what was making her cold. It was what had just happened to her…with him.

**Disclaimer: **Cameron, Chase, and House MD are property of Robert Shore and Katie Jacobs of Fox Network. 'It Ends Tonight' is property of the band All-American-Rejects.

**Warnings: **This is angst, a break-up one shot.

First Chameron fic, be nice.

_

* * *

_

_Your subtleties, _

_They strangle me,_

_I can't explain myself at all,_

_And all the wants,_

_And all the needs,_

_Oh I don't want to need at all,_

Cameron felt the cold sting of the air hit her face as soon as she stepped out of PPTH. She was cold, felt a little numb, but it wasn't the temperature outside wasn't what was making her cold. It was what had just happened to her…with him. She knew she had made a mistake, but that damn voice in the back of her head told her she had done good.

_The walls start breathing,_

_My mind's un-weaving,_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone,_

_A weight is lifted,_

_On this evening,_

_I give the final blow, _

'I think we should see other people.' she was surprised how fast she had said those words. She was surprised she had said them at all. It wasn't what she felt…was it? No. No Robert was always so nice to her, they had a good relationship, and it was going past just sex like it had been the year before. They were building a steady relationship .

She wasn't surprised at the look on his face, the tone of his voice as he asked what had gone wrong. She wasn't surprised that he didn't look or talk to her the rest of the day.

She didn't want to hurt him at all, she wanted things to keep going well.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight,_

Something inside of her was telling herself that this relationship wouldn't work. And it had nothing to do with House, or Joe, or Mark. She didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe she just wasn't comfortable with this whole thing.

She knew that was a lie.

So what was wrong?

She knew she was making the biggest mistake of her life. She loved him and he loved her. She was throwing a happy life away because she was insecure about relationships and she was afraid of being happy with him.

_A falling star,_

_Least I fall alone,_

_I can't explain what you can't explain,_

_Your finding things that you didn't know,_

_I look at you with such disdain,_

A sting, a pain of guilt, worry. She felt all these things as she finally reached her car. She wished she hadn't done what she did, but would he still take her back after she's rejected him and dumped him so many times? Hell, she wouldn't. She grabbed the handle to her car door as she felt her knees go weak, and the tears build up.

The walls start breathing,

My mind's un-weaving,

Maybe it's best you leave me alone,

The weight is lifted,

On this evening,

I give the final blow,

She was shaking, she knew she was. The tears were flowing freely now. What had she done? Why hadn't she gone back? Why wasn't she going back now? It wasn't too late, was it? Shouldn't she get another chance? She got up, shaking, and started walking back to the hospital, but she stopped at the sight unravelling before her eyes in front of the doors.

'You and Allison broke up? That's so horrible! Why? I thought everything was going well?' An old friend of Robert's Chloe, had been visiting New Jersey for the past month looking for a new job. Apparently her and Robert were like siblings when he lived in Australia. She was never a threat. Robert had told her that it would be to weird if they ever dated, that it'd feel like incest or something.

'I thought so too. I guess I just read her wrong.' Cameron could hear Robert's voice cracking, he was still hurt. If she shifted a bit, she could see his eyes. Blood shot. Had he been crying? Oh shit… 'I thought things were going well y'know but… I … I guess it was to good to be true. I should have learned that after Janyce back in med school.'

'Bobby, that's not true. You'll find that special someone, and it'll stick. I found Tyler, you'll find someone.' After a pause Chloe spoke again 'Are you going to try and get her back?' Cameron felt her breath catch in her throat. _Please say yes. _She thought.

Then he responded.

And her heart dropped, and her entire world fell down around her.

'No.'

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight_.

Cameron sucked in a breath and turned away. She ran to her car and got inside, the tears were pouring down her face. She had lost.

* * *

Robert looked up from Chloe and at the retreating form of Allison Cameron running to her car. He knew she had been listening to his conversation with Chloe. He heard her walk up. Heals weren't the best thing to wear when you were trying to spy on someone. He felt his heart sink a little as she slammed the door to her car. He knew she was crying.

'Bobby? Is everything ok?' Robert looked back down at the woman that felt like his little sister and smiled.

'Yeah Cho, I'll be fine.' He knew he was lying to himself.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes _

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know 

Chloe raised an eyebrow sceptically at her friend. She knew Robert, and she knew when he was bluffing.

'Bull.' she said simply. Robert looked down at her, surprised. 'Bobby you loved her, and she dumped you, no explanation, nothing. You are not alright.' Robert had always been fascinated by his friends ability to call his bluffs.

'Ok, I _will _be ok, after a month or so of moping around and wondering why she did it, I'll be ok.' Chloe looked pleased.

'And drinking at the local pubs with me and Ty.' Robert chuckled.

'And drinking with you and Ty.' Chloe smiled.

'C'mon Bobby, let's go grab Tyler and drown our sorrows in whiskey shots.'

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends  
_

'Sounds good to me.' Robert linked his arm with hers and they walked to where they had parked their cars. As he looked through his duffle bag for his keys, Cameron drove past him.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

For a second their eyes connected. All the pain that they were feeling clearly evident in their eyes. Robert looked away and opened the door to his car. He heard Cameron's car speed up and leave the parking lot. He knew this wasn't going to blow over. Not them. Never .

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

A/N Yeah, that was my first Chameron fic so be nice.


End file.
